


El Hombre de la Mancha

by RemyEclair



Category: Count of Monte Cristo (2002), Figure Skating RPF, Le Comte de Monte-Cristo | Count of Monte Cristo - Alexandre Dumas, Sports RPF, The Count of Monte Cristo - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drama & Romance, Gen, Gift Fic, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Napoleonic Wars, Revenge, Romance, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Wrongful Imprisonment
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 05:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18793876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemyEclair/pseuds/RemyEclair
Summary: "La venganza es un plato que se sirve mejor frío""La venganza no es buena, mata el alma y la envenena""Cuando la cólera y la venganza se casan, su hija es la crueldad"Miles de dichos hay sobre la venganza y sus consecuencias. Miles de consejos existen, para evitar caer en esas redes. Sin embargo, la realidad es una sola. La carne es débil, la mente endeble y el alma falible.Un hombre falsamente acusado vivió la mayor parte de su vida en prisión mientras que sus acusadores olvidaron su existencia, su nombre y el pecado cometido.¿Es venganza, entonces, buscar un ajuste de cuentas?¿O, no es más que justicia en su estado más puro?





	El Hombre de la Mancha

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JungNaomi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JungNaomi/gifts).



> Acá la Nota de Autora Melosa
> 
> Para Nao:  
> ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! Eres de las pocas personas capaces de inspirarme a escribir sobre una ship de la cual no tengo idea, en un fandom (momento en el que te das cuenta que todo tiene fandom) en el cual nunca estuve metida y que no conoces a la mitad de la gente que nombras, pero YOLO.  
> En el último año compartimos muchas cosas, y quisiera pensar que estamos aprendiendo todavía. A querernos, entendernos y a compartir cosas. Quería regalarte tantas cosas, pero finalmente opté por este escrito #Pobreza  
> Espero lo disfrutes :3 
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BxAx5I0j0J3/
> 
> Este fic nace, y no es joda, porque le vi la cara a Javi y me hizo pensar en Henry Cavill en sus años mozos. Obviamente vamos a tener que hacer juntada para ver la película del Conde todas juntitas bajo mantitas y mate de por medio. 
> 
> Gracias especiales a Zei que me hizo de beta. 
> 
> Espero pases un hermoso y feliz día!
> 
> Aclaración:  
> La obra original en la que está basado este escrito corresponde al texto original de Alejandro Dumas. Este fic no es más que un parafraseo con modificaciones a fin de cumplir un objetivo. Sin embargo, diálogos fueron tomados de la adaptación de la película del año 2002. El objetivo de este escrito fue solamente hacer un regalo de cumpleaños. Lamento si he dañado sensibilidades.

El Hombre de la Mancha

 

_ Muchas cosas se decían del Conde de Montecristo. Se le conocía como un hombre excéntrico quién se codeaba con la realeza de medio oriente; un hombre que dominaba la tecnología de lugares inhóspitos del mundo; un temerario que supera al más bravo de los conquistadores en la forma en la que se enfrentaba al peligro. Palabras de admiración se escapaban de los labios de muchos. Mujeres le dedicaban suspiros a sus ojos oscuros, su mirada penetrante pero extrañamente inocente. Hombres le contemplaban con admiración, su figura elegante y de vestiduras exóticas invocaban tanto la envidia como la avaricia de muchos.  _

_ Mucho se decía del Conde.  _

_ Pero lo que más se susurraba sobre él, era el otro nombre que sólo unos pocos reconocían.  _

_ “El Quijote de la Mancha”, le decían unos. “El hombre de la Mancha”, susurraban otros tantos. “El loco que persigue molinos”, insultaban los celosos e incautos.  _

_ Mucho se decía de este hombre que dominaba un reino invisible compuesto por finos hilos de relaciones. Mucho más se susurraba sobre quienes le acompañaban. _

_ El hombre que había aparecido de la nada misma, que se rodeaba con un aura de misticismo. Un hombre de ciencia y mundo que mantenía la compañía de exóticos brujos de oriente. Que compartía mesa con maestros de gran conocimiento venidos de tierras congeladas, y que incluso los peores de los piratas le dedicaban respeto. _

_ Muchas cosas de decían del Conde, pero la curiosidad más grande era su nombre. Ya que, por todo lo que se susurraba sobre él, nadie podía decir su nombre. Solamente su título. _

  
  


~*~

  
  


Quejidos llenaban los oídos de los transeúntes del mercado. Un sonido que se perdía en el eco de la muchedumbre. No era inusual ver a un comerciante castigar a un esclavo por un trabajo mal realizado o por una transacción infructuosa. Tal era la vida para aquellos que habitaban esos lares. Era incluso comprensible ya que, después de todo, no había nada peor que la pérdida financiera que un esclavo rebelde. Llegado a ese punto, realmente había poco que se pudiese hacer para rescatar la situación, y no era inesperado que el dueño de la mercancía prefiriese desquitar sus frustraciones contra aquello indomable. 

El mercader en cuestión, un hombre de mediana edad de semblante retorcido en comparación a sus finas ropas. Portaba una mirada rabiosa con los labios contraídos en un gesto animal lleno de sed de sangre solamente alimentaban a la imagen decadente. El hombre tenía en su mano un fusta, la cual golpeaba sin clemencia sobre la espalda de un chico arrodillado en el suelo. La figura agachada solamente podía esconderse en posición fetal, la fina tela siendo desgarrada por el movimiento del objeto, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que manchas de carmín manasen de la carne viva. Los quejidos de dolor continuaban, pero el dueño de los mismos escondía su rostro bajo sus manos y contra el suelo frío en un intento de mantener una semblanza de dignidad. 

Esta escena, triste y miserable, no era lo peor. Al contrario, la verdadera angustia provenía de la figura que observaba desde una de las jaulas. Otro joven, uno un poco mayor que aquél arrodillado y recibiendo el castigo, dejaba escapar plegarias y súplicas en un idioma que pocos de los transeúntes podrían entender. Una mano extendida entre las rejas de su jaula, pero no llegaba muy lejos al ser atrapado por los grilletes que le aferraban a la misma. Cabello negro, largo por falta de cuidado, piel pálida al punto de ser casi enfermizo, y ojeras oscuras revelando cansancio observaban la escena entre súplicas y lágrimas contenidas.  

Una imagen patética, pero no extraña al lugar y época. 

El tratante de esclavos, frustrado ante las quejas en un idioma desconocido, giró con rabia comenzando a golpear los barrotes de la jaula clamando por el silencio del esclavo suplicante. 

—¡Cállate rata!¡Ambos se merecen esto!¡Y si quiero matarlo, es problema mío!—, gritó el hombre mientras giraba nuevamente hacia el menor, pateando a la figura encogida. 

Un gemido se le escapó al esclavo, rodando a un lado, ojos entreabiertos en cansacio y con un brillo febril. El rostro era joven, igual de demacrado que el del joven de la jaula. Claramente se trataba de alguien un poco más joven que quién ahora le llamaba de entre los barrotes. 

—¡Shoma! ¡Shoma!—, le llamaba. Pero el joven en el suelo apenas podía hablar, incapaz de girar el cuerpo ante el dolor de su espalda y los golpes que adornaban sus brazos y rostro. 

—¡Es es la última vez que tengo que lidiar con ratas orientales!—, el hombre elevó la fusta y esta vez apuntó directamente al rostro del menor. 

—¡Shoma!

El menor cerró los ojos de manera reflexiva, pero el golpe nunca llegó. 

Durante todo ese evento, un hombre de largo abrigo y ropas caras se les había acercado, su paso decidido y su rostro escondido bajo las sombras de su sombrero. En su mano derecha portaba un bastón el cual marcaba su estatus de alta alcurnia. Pero ese era apenas un detalle menor. El mismo se encontraba acompañado por un hombre de porte un poco más fornido y mirada severa. Sus figuras se percibían fuera de lugar, como si se tratasen de dos elementos de otra historia quienes por capricho de Dios habían sido desplazados de sus historias originales para terminar allí, caminando entre la bazofia. 

El hombre de mirada severa había notado como la tensión en el cuerpo de su señor había escalado hasta finalmente llevar a una intervención. 

Una mano cubierta por un guante blanco había detenido la fusta en un puño cerrado antes de entrar en contacto con el cuerpo del joven esclavo. Toda posibilidad de ataque había sido detenido, y los involucrados parecían haber contenido el aliento, suspendidos en el tiempo mientras que ojos oscuros que aparentaban un reflejo de color se cruzaron con los del comerciante. La mirada del noble hablaba volúmenes, y toda actitud violenta se esfumó ante una sensación de vértigo producto de ese instinto que señalaba peligro. 

—Pero buen hombre, ¿qué pecado cometió este esclavo para tal castigo?—, preguntó el noble en una suave voz con acento. Detrás de él, el hombre de rostro severo se arrodilló frente al joven esclavo. 

—¿Y qué gano con contar la historia, buen caballero? Si un salvaje no aprende por las buenas, ¿no es el deber del amo educarle?—, replicó el comerciante su postura relajándose y abandonando la actitud combativa ante la posibilidad de un problema menos. 

—Si la historia es buena, quizás pueda ganar una buena moneda y deshacerse de esos sentimientos envenenados—, respondió el noble, soltando la fusta y sonriendo de una manera tan honestamente feliz que los nervios del comerciante crecieron. 

—¡Bah! ¡Son dos ratas de una isla oriental, me han costado más dolores de cabeza de los que se merecen. No hay uno sin otro. Uno no habla, ni aprende idiomas y el otro le acompaña para explicarle. Pero no hay hombre en su sano juicio que quisiese dos esclavos rebeldes y torpes!

Hubo una pausa, el noble giró para observar a su acompañante ayudando al esclavo en el suelo. Su rostro se inclinó a un lado, el bastón golpeando sobre la piedra mientras sopesaba algo.

—¿Mikhail?

—Fiebre por infección, desnutrición y probablemente varias cosas más que no queremos imaginar—, replicó su acompañante, elevando la mirada hacia el noble. —¿Mi señor?

—Hmmm…—, el noble giró para enfrentar al joven en la jaula, quién hasta ese punto había observado el intercambio en silencio. Ojos rasgados y exóticos tanto en color como en conocimiento observaron al noble que se aproximaba. Solamente una leve tensión en el cuello del esclavo revelaba su tensión. Toda su postura, su forma de sentarse a pesar de los grilletes, la rectitud de su espalda y la mirada certera mostraban más de lo que se pudiese decir. El noble le contempló en silencio unos instantes, y sin desviar la mirada del joven esclavo inclinó la cabeza hacia el comerciante. —Pagaré por ambos.

El comerciante se cruzó de brazos, su rostro torcido en desconfianza. —No me haré responsable si llegan a causar destrozos, si los quiere, pague por ellos, pero no los aceptaré de regreso. Prefiero que los tire en la calle.— dijo el hombre, apretando los dientes y firme en su posición. 

—Oh buen hombre, no esperaría nada menos de alguien de su posición— replicó el noble con una sonrisa que era difícil de definir. 

El acompañante, Mikhail, se acercó al noble caballero dejando que el esclavo herido se descansase brevemente contra la jaula. El intercambio del dinero y las llaves fue rápido, un hombre apresurado en deshacerse de aquello que le había causado más conflictos que ganancia. El noble apenas observó mientras los esclavos hablaban en murmullos, el que permanecía en la jaula trataba de acercarse al menor para ver sus heridas. El idioma flotaba rápidamente y apenas la jaula fue abierta, el joven salió disparado para velar por las heridas de su amigo. 

—Mikhail, trae el coche, es hora de partir.— llamó el caballero mientras alzaba un brazo para dejar que su capa cubriese la figura de ambos esclavos. —Lo lamento caballeros, pero los grilletes deberán permanecer hasta que lleguemos a puerto seguro.

Los jóvenes esclavos se miraron, un murmullo de parte del menor provocó que el contrario asintiera. Los ojos del mayor se posaron en el noble. 

—¿Quién...?—, preguntó con voz quebrada el menor. Este se llevó una mano al pecho —Shoma.—, y repitió el mismo gesto pero apoyando la mano en el pecho de su compañero. —Yuzuru.— Repitió el mismo movimiento, pero esta vez dejó su mano en el aire señalando al caballero en un gesto de invitación. —¿Quién?

El caballero sonrió entretenido, realizó una pequeña venia y mostrando un porte recto y orgulloso dijo: —El Conde de Montecristo. 

  
  


~*~

 

El mercado negro era la clase de lugar que sólo los más valientes transitaban, especialmente una noche como la del carnaval de Venecia. El lugar escondido a los ojos de las personas comunes donde nobles y la peor de la calaña se codeaban en transacciones por debajo de la mesa, lejos de los ojos de las autoridades. No había realeza que valiese, el honor no tenía nada que hacer en esas callejuelas de piedra. Solamente el metal hablaba. El oro podía comprarte favores y condenarte en la misma frase. Quién se regodeaba de su fortuna era rápido en caer bajo las fauces de los lobos, y los buitres que observaban eran prontos en actuar sobre las sobras. Porque nada mejor había que un noble caído de gracia siendo vendido como esclavo.

Las callejuelas se llenaban del aroma a putrefacción. La higiene era lo más lejano en la mente del comerciante. Solamente los piratas de oriente comprendían la importancia de la mercancía en buen estado, lo que hiciesen los vendedores con su mercadería, estaba lejos de su cuadro de interés. Sin embargo, a aquellos más jóvenes que apenas comenzaban en aquella vida de aventura y tragedia, resultaba impactante encontrar tanta miseria en un sólo lugar. 

Deniss, quién había sido rescatado de un mercado similar en oriente medio, siempre era el primero en observar con ojos penetrantes a los esclavos que eran exhibidos como animales en sus jaulas. Muchas pesadillas le traían esa clase de imágenes, y no era como si su infancia hubiese sido llena de tragedia. No, él era un joven trabajador. Un artista que lamentablemente se había encontrado en el lugar equivocado en el momento menos oportuno. Su vocación de artista le había llevado a viajar por Europa, había adquirido conocimientos en diferentes idiomas. Toda esa experiencia había sido el resultado de una buena crianza y los sacrificios de su madre. Pero nada le podía de haber preparado para el manto negro de los piratas que habitaban en los canales y que gustaban buscar presa fácil entre los incautos. 

A los 17 años de edad, un hombre de época, había conocido lo que era dormir en el suelo de una jaula. Su única salvación había sido el gesto amable de Stéphane, una mano amable y cálida que ahora descansaba sobre su nuca. El peso familiar y afectuoso siempre le ayudaba a centrarse y no dejarse llevar por recuerdos trágicos y oportunidades perdidas. Habían pasado un par de años, e incluso ahora sólo podía agradecer lo que había sucedido, ya que aunque no pudiese continuar como artista, ser el cartógrafo para una embarcación como la de la “ **Carmina** ” de Plushenko no era el peor destino que podría haber tenido un ex-esclavo como él. 

Conocer a Stéphane, había valido la humillación y el dolor. 

—Vuelve a la realidad pequeño. El Conde tiene un trabajo para nuestra suerte—, susurró aquella voz querida. Una leve sonrisa adornó el rostro del menor quién inspiró profundo y dejó sus hombros relajarse a consciencia. 

—El Conde es un buen benefactor. El capitán estará contento.

Plushenko no era la clase de hombre que se dejase llevar por los dramas de otros. Nunca había admitido dramas en su embarcación, y nunca permitiría que un extraño opinase sobre lo que no le correspondía. Sin embargo, cuando del Conde se trataba, después de haberle rescatado y haber escuchado su historia, una extraña camaradería se había desarrollado entre ambos hombres. 

Los resultados de tal relación habían terminado siendo altamente provechosos para todos los involucrados. La Carmina, no podía estar más feliz.

La tripulación era un compendio de gente venida de diferentes lugares. Una rareza que incluso superaba a las leyendas más grandes de altamar. Se trataba de un misterio incluso más grande cuando había mujeres abordo. Artistas, guerreros y figuras tan exóticas que podrían tratarse de un circo del más profundo de los ensueños, eran los miembros de la tripulación. 

Aquella mano apretó suavemente una vez más, finalmente dejándolo ir y trayéndolo al presente. 

—Es hora—, comentó Stéphane mientras que su cuerpo giraba y su mano se posaba sobre el sable bajo su abrigo. Deniss suspiró levemente, pero asintió. Aquella noche era el carnaval, y el Conde había solicitado los servicios de la Carmina para asustar a un joven noble que ahora vagaba por las calles de la ciudad. 

—Prefiero este trabajo a muchos otros—, dijo el menor sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos posándose sobre la figura de Evgenia, quién había sacado sus mejores vestidos y máscara para la ocasión. 

—Los trabajos sin sangre, son los mejores para la conciencia.— Replicó la joven que pasó caminando con una suave sonrisa en su rostro. 

—Pobre joven Albert de Morcef. Que los pecados de su padre no sean la soga a su cuello.— Declaró la voz del capitán. —No es de nuestra incumbencia. Aunque si ayuda a sus almas eternas, les recomiendo rezar por nuestras víctimas. Sólo recuerden que el dinero nos asegura la paz en la tierra.— Tal era la vida que les había tocado. 

Mientras el grupo se movía, Deniss dejó sus ojos vagar hasta posarse en la figura del Conde quien caminaba por las callejuelas del muelle y se internaba en el mercado. Rezó por el Conde, porque pensó que no había muchos que rezasen por él.

 

~*~

 

_ —¡Soy Inocente! _

_ Gritos hacían eco entre las paredes de piedra. Carcajadas, insultos, una puerta cerrarse en la lejanía y finalmente silencio era la única respuesta.  _

_ —¡¿De qué se me acusa?! _

_ El joven se aferraba a los barrotes del mirador de la puerta de madera de su celda. Golpeaba contra el pesado material, aumentando al eco de la estancia en la que se encontraba encerrado. La sensación de encierro, la claustrofobia que no era ayudada por el silencio que era la única respuesta que tenía. Cuando los puños no fueron suficientes, recurrió a patear contra el portal. Gritó y gritó, hasta que finalmente una puerta se abrió en dirección de dónde las carcajadas habían llegado.  _

_ Tras un breve sonido de llaves trabajar en el mecanismo de la puerta, dos hombres de porte fornido seguidos por un hombre de vestidura elegante se abrieron paso dentro de la estancia. Tratándose de una celda de apenas 2 metros por 3, y contando con sólo una pequeña ventana a 4 metros de altura en la pared opuesta a la puerta, la claustrofobia pareció acrecentarse. El joven tomó una postura servil, pero la confusión y el temor eran claros en su rostro, así como el desafío para poder defender su propia libertad.  _

_ —Caballeros. Por favor, ha habido un error. Soy inocente—, explicó con voz trémula.  _

_ —Lo sé—, dijo el hombre mientras se quitaba el saco y se lo entregaba a su acompañante.  _

_ —¿Me cree?—, respondió el menor con ojos esperanzados.  _

_ —Por supuesto. Este es el lugar al que van los inocentes. _

_ —Pero… ¿entonces…?—, los dos hombres fornidos se acercaron a él, aprovechando su confusión para reducirle y colocar grilletes en sus muñecas. El joven sólo podía mirar con creciente desesperación.  _

_ —Eres inocente. Sin embargo, seguramente sabes algo que no debes. Por eso estás aquí. Y aquí morirás. Acostumbrate al silencio, al no saber qué día es, olvida el mundo exterior, olvida tu propio nombre. Créeme. Serás más feliz así. _

_ Los carceleros lo colgaron de cara a la pared con los brazos extendidos, dejando su espalda totalmente expuesta.  _

_ —A partir de ahora eres el prisionero número 34. Y en conmemoraciòn a tu llegada, te daré la bienvenida típica del Château d’If. _

 

_ Por un buen tiempo, sólo se escucharon los sonidos de azotes, y los quejidos del joven.  _

 

_ … _

 

_ … _

 

_ … _

 

_ El primer año, tuvo esperanza.  _

 

_ …  _

 

_ … _

 

_ … _

 

_ El tercer año, ya había secado sus lágrimas.  _

 

_ … _

 

_ … _

 

_ … _

 

_ El décimo año, ya había intentado ahorcarse con su propia ropa. No pudo, y sufrió el frío al no tener una prenda completa durante las noches. _

 

_ … _

 

_ …  _

 

_ … _

 

_ Contó todos los ladrillos de su celda. Comenzando por los del suelo, subiendo por la pared hasta el techo. Midió su celda en pasos, después acostándose en el suelo, posteriormente usando los brazos. Finalmente, se dedicó a contar las partículas de polvo del reflejo del sol que nunca tocaba el suelo de la celda.  _

 

_...  _

 

_ … _

 

_ … _

 

_ Toc Toc Toc _

 

_ Eco. Vibraciones en el suelo. Golpes viniendo de una pared. Confusión, incredulidad y miedo.  _

 

_ Toc Toc Toc _

 

_ La pared pareció respirar. Hincharse y contraerse lentamente. El prisionero retrocedió arrastrándose por el suelo, encogiéndose en el rincón de su celda y temblando.  _

_ Un sonido como de cascada, y los ladrillos comenzaron a caer. Una boca de oscuridad, un vacío que parecía devorar su alma. Y de entre las piedras, un hombre de ropas harapientas y sucias emergió.  _

_ El hombre miró los alrededores, se acercó a la pared que tenía el tragaluz por donde entraba el sol. Se llevó una mano a la cadera, la otra al mentón, murmurando para sí y dejando un dedo trazar arcos en el aire como escribiendo anotaciones.  _

_ Finalmente se giró para mirar al prisionero.  _

_ —Disculpa la interrupción. Al parecer mis cálculos estaban errados. Excavé en sentido contrario.— Dijo señalando a la pared de la que venía.  _

_ El hombre hizo por acercarse al prisionero, pero éste carraspeó aterrado. Lo que llevó al hombre dar una pausa.  _

_ —¿Puedes hablar? _

_ Hubo un momento de silencio, y finalmente el prisionero pareció darse cuenta de la realidad del momento.  _

_ —Hay 72.519 piedras en mis paredes—, declaró como si se tratase de un dato importante. —Las conté varias veces. _

_ El hombre pareció meditar al respecto solamente para darle una sonrisa beatífica.  _

_ —¿Pero las nombraste? _

_ Como si las paredes se derrumbasen, el prisionero comenzó a llorar presa de emociones fuertes. El anciano se le acercó para depositar una mano en su cabeza, ofreciendo confort al joven que había perdido años en su propia cabeza y perdido entre cuentas.  _

_ —Antes fui como tú, pero esto pasará. Te prometo que pasará.— Una mano amiga, un gesto de afecto.  _

_ —Ahora… ¿puedo pararme en tus hombros? _

 

_ Así fue como el prisionero 34, conoció a Brian Orser y al mismo tiempo, pudo recordar su propio nombre.  _

 

~*~

  
  


Bailarines enmascarados, acróbatas danzantes, brujos que escupían fuego y encantadores de serpientes, todos ellos arlequines de ensueño adornados con ropas brillantes e incitando risas entre los diferentes invitados que llegaban en carroza a aquella mansión. El suelo se iluminaba con la luz de las lámparas, música se elevaba en el aire mientras bellezas danzaban en los alrededores de los patios. Grupos de personas caminaban de una atracción a otra, como si el mismísimo carnaval de venecia hubiese tomado posesión de la mansión y todo cuando se veía eran ilusiones y promesas de algarabía. 

Visitantes se paseaban entre las habitaciones de la mansión, algunos se perdían entre los jardínes, mientras que otros permanecían a la luz de las lámparas que rodeaban la fuente central de la entrada del lugar. Hijos de nobles, niños y niñas en su mayoría, corrían de un lado para otro sumidos en carcajadas emocionadas al tener compañeros de juegos de su edad y cuidadores en formas de flautistas, músicos y acróbatas. 

—Estrafalario, nuestro nuevo noble.

—Excéntrico. Pero claramente rico.

—Caballeros, no hablemos más de nuestro benefactor. Ya habrá tiempo de conocerle.

Los comentarios no se hacían de esperar. El famoso Conde de Montecristo no había mostrado su presencia todavía, y era en aquella ocasión en la que los nobles de París finalmente colocarían un rostro a tal extravagante presencia.

Todos los trabajadores y sirvientes que guiaban y entretenían a los invitados eran personas de razas mixtas. Diferentes historias contenidas en aquél pequeño rincón del mundo provocando una sensación de desorientación y fantasía que era inusual. El caballero que esperaba por la puerta y realizaba las primeras presentaciones era un joven caucásico que hablaba con un fuerte acento, mientras que los demás sirvientes contaban con pieles de tono oliva propios del mediterráneo. 

En el jardín trasero, sonó un tambor, provocando que la música se cortase de manera repentina. Los arlequines se detuvieron de golpe, como si se tratasen de muñecos cuyos engranajes se habían detenido completamente. Un nuevo golpe de un tambor retumbando por el aire quieto, y todos giraron al unísono. Todos miraban al escenario en el jardín trasero. Solamente los invitados más cercanos y quienes miraban a través de las ventanas pudieron contemplar la plataforma que ocupaba el jardín y las personas de rasgos asiáticos que se encontraban en el suelo detrás de la misma. 

Un joven de cabello corto se encontraba un poco más atrás, su tono de piel un poco más oscura brillaba ante el resplandor de las antorchas. Un tambor se encontraba acostado en un extraño soporte horizontal, y a los pocos instantes otro joven le acompañó del otro lado. Un poco más adelante de ellos, en una suerte de alfombra, una mujer con finos vestidos adornados por flores sostenía una flauta. El ornamento en su cabello contenía una flor exótica, y su sonrisa era amable. 

Finalmente, una persona más caminó por las escalerillas, finos ropajes blancos y movimientos medidos irrumpieron en la plataforma. 

Hubo murmullos curiosos mientras que esto sucedía, los invitados encantados por el aire de misticismo. El joven vestido en ropaje blanco exótico elevó el brazo derecho, sosteniendo un abanico de color azul con grabados en dorado. El movimiento fue rápido, el eco del abanico abrirse expandiéndose en el silencio. Detrás de él, el joven en el tambor dió un golpe, su acompañante tomó posición, y tras unos instantes se sumó a los golpes rítmicos. La mujer en la alfombra, elevó la flauta a sus labios. 

Una nueva pausa en la que los sonidos bajos se elevaron como un trueno en lo profundo del pecho de los invitados. La repetición generando expectativa. El silbido de la flauta finalmente irrumpió en el aire, cortando todo pensamiento y generando que los más sensibles y asustadizos retrocedieran ante el repentino impacto de sonido. El joven de ropaje blanco giró como un torbellino, siendo arrastrado por el sonido. Sus pies se movían al ritmo del tambor, un pie siguiendo el golpe de cada joven correspondientemente. Algo que debía de parecer salvaje, físicamente imposible y descoordinado, era tan medido y meticuloso que era hipnotizante. 

Los silbidos de la flauta eran agudos y se extendían por el aire con una extensión casi imposible. Sin embargo la mujer que manipulaba el instrumento ni siquiera parecía respirar de la forma en la tocaba. 

Los jóvenes en el tambor mostraban una expresiones de seriedad, un gravitas que era extraño de ver en rostros tan juveniles. Solamente el brillo de sus pieles revelaba el sudor de los movimientos que realizaban. 

El joven, el bailarín, parecía flotar en la inmensidad. Su rostro escondido tras una máscara de un rostro vagamente humano que contaba con un tocado que ocultaba totalmente a la figura detrás del mismo.

La música parecía ondular en el aire, incluso los niños observaban con fascinación, aquellas mentes usualmente fáciles de distraer completamente compenetradas en el espectáculo. El abanico cortaba el aire con cada nota aguda, y realizaba arcos siguiendo los giros del cuerpo mientras los pies se movían con la marcha del tambor. 

Los bajos parecieron acrecentar, la intensidad ganar nuevos picos de articulación. Los más observadores podían trazar paralelos en esa marcha. El lenguaje corporal revelar a una persona o ser enfrentando a un enemigo invisible en una danza de exótica y ajena a todo conocimiento propio. Los golpes crecieron, hasta llegar a un corte total. El silbido de la flauta se perdió en la nada, el último golpe del tambor fue de ambos músicos al mismo tiempo. El joven bailarín se detuvo de golpe, abanico apuntando al cielo. En ese instante, bajo la luna, se escuchó el relincho de un caballo a galope fuegos artificiales llenaron el cielo. La gente explotó en vítores maravillados. 

Detrás de los músicos, de las profundidades del jardín y de la oscuridad, un jinete se aproximó. El joven que había hecho de valet recibiendo a los invitados se le acercó para tomar las riendas del bello animal. Una voz se elevó desde las profundidades de la mansión, y proclamó: 

—Damas y Caballeros, les hago entrega de, el Conde de Montecristo.

Nuevas exclamaciones se alzaron, el jinete se aproximó a la plataforma, tomando la mano del bailarín enmascarado y realizando una venia. 

—Mis amigos, bienvenidos sean. Disfruten esta noche de ensueño, este es mi regalo para ustedes.

El primer impacto de tal presentación sólo fue reforzado al anfitrión pasearse entre los invitados. El bailarín enmascarado se había despojado de su máscara, y ahora caminaba junto al Conde como si se tratase de un confidente o incluso su mano derecha. Los rumores no tardaron en esparcirse. 

—Es un brujo de oriente—, susurraron un par de nobles que habían optado por curiosear entre la muchedumbre. —Es un brujo que conoce un arte extraño. ¿No vieron cómo encantó a todos? El Conde se rodea de magia y hechicería.

—Sabe el futuro. Ve espíritus.

—El Conde es un hombre de ciencia— refutaron los más intelectuales, —que se codee con otros lugares sólo demuestra que toma lo mejor de otras tierras. 

—Incluso si es un hechicero, imaginen las cosas que sabe. Lo que puede enseñar.

El nombre del bailarín se hizo eco entre los pequeños grupos de nobles. E incluso otros miembros del circo que habían sido contratados para tal evento enviaban miradas curiosas detrás de sus máscaras. 

—¿Es cierto que es brujo?—, preguntó uno de los jóvenes que tocó el tambor. —Dime Shoma, vienes del mismo lugar. ¿Es brujo?

—Onmyoji. No es un brujo Nathan.— Replicó su acompañante, quién también había participado en la presentación tocando el tambor del otro lado. —Yuzuru es… sensible a los espíritus. Y es cierto que ve más allá de lo que ve una persona normal.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Está poseído?—, Nathan Chen, había sido un joven criado en el mundo del espectáculo y las mentiras. Conocía mucho de charlatanes y brujería. Pero incluso él desconocía sobre las energías que Yuzuru Hanyu parecía manejar. Todo el aire entorno a ese joven… parecía vibrar. 

—Cuando nos tomaron prisioneros, cuando fuimos esclavos compartiendo una jaula, Yuzuru me dijo algo que nunca olvidaré—, comentó Shoma mientras tomaba el taiko y lo guardaba en su funda. —Me dijo que una criatura noble, un ser poderoso pero corrompido por el dolor y el odio, nos salvaría de las jaulas—. Shoma dio una pausa, y giró para mirar al contrario. —El Conde de Montecristo, vino por nosotros. Eso es todo lo que necesito saber para creer en él. En ellos.

Miki Ando, la mujer que les acompañó en la presentación con su flauta, llevaba a una niña de la mano. Himawari, a su corta edad, era una pequeña despierta y llena de expectativas. El Conde era particularmente amable con ellas. Todos eran conscientes de los ecos de deseos perdidos que el Conde reflejaba en ellas. No era necesario ser un genio para darse cuenta que el hombre veía en ellas el eco de la vida que perdió y no pudo ser. Miki, mayor y más despierta de lo que le daban crédito por ser mujer, podía reconocer la añoranza por paz en la mirada de aquél hombre. Pero ella tenía una hija a quién poner primero, reconfortar a un hombre de ese porte y con esa carga, no era algo que pudiese hacer. 

—Yuzuru tiene un don que merece respeto—, dijo la mujer suavemente. Dejando que su hija salga corriendo en pos de una aventura bajo la mirada vigilante de los adultos de confianza. —Todos podemos ver la realidad del Conde, pero sólo porque él lo permite y encuentra en nosotros algo similar. Por ello le apoyamos, aunque no aprobemos sus métodos.

Era cierto. Incluso Yuzuru, el más negado al plan del Conde, era quién le apoyaba sin dudar a pesar de ser el más despierto sobre lo que le sucedía a ese hombre en su corazón de corazones. 

Como en esos instantes, en los que el Conde mostraba una sonrisa cordial siendo acompañado por su consejero, al compartir espacio con aquellas personas que lo habían traicionado y condenado.

—Han pasado años, y aquí nos encontramos. Tres rostros familiares bajo un mismo techo. ¿Quién lo diría?—, comentó Monsieur Danglars, actual dueño de un periódico local e inversor de un negocio de transporte y comercio de barcos. Rol heredado, si no es que usurpado a su antiguo jefe. 

—¿Oh?— Comentó el Conde con un gesto suave y honestamente curioso. —¿Acaso el tiempo les ha mantenido distantes por algo? Veo que son cercanos.

—Simplemente compartimos intereses en un punto u otro. Pero no frecuentamos los mismo círculos.— Replicó el Juez Villefort mientras sonreía de manera un tanto torcida. A su lado, su actual esposa y pequeño niño mantenían distancia prudencial de los hombres de negocios, más la mujer continuaba dedicando miradas de reojo al noble recién llegado. Era bien sabido que esa persona había ayudado a salvar la vida de su hijo con una medicina milagrosa. Una medicina, que en dosis grandes podía transformarse en veneno. 

—Sin duda, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que todos habitamos la misma ciudad. continuó el Conde Fernand de Morcef. —Ah, pero Conde, disculpe mis modales, permítame presentarle a mi hermosa esposa, Marina.— El hombre hizo un gesto hacia detrás del Conde.

—Conde, le debemos tanto por haber ayudado a nuestro hijo en su momento de apuro—, Albert de Morcef, hijo de Fernand y Marina, era quizás el más firme de los protectores del honor del Conde de Montecristo. Un joven que había sido obnubilado por la maravilla que rodeaba al hombre, y que había caído en su encanto detrás de ser salvado de la banda de piratas de Plushenko. 

—Por favor, no hay nada que agradecer. El joven Albert demostró un templo de hierro que habría dejado en vergüenza a muchos—, replicó el Conde mientras viraba para encontrarse con la mujer y su hijo. —Un gusto, mi dama—, saludó él con altura, inclinándose para besar el dorso de la mano ajena. 

Las miradas se cruzaron, y mientras Albert se sonrojaba y trataba de controlar el placer de su voz al ser reconocido como un hombre, Marina encontró una mirada tan familiar que el terror le robó el aliento. 

Las piernas de la mujer flaquearon, y antes de desplomarse completamente en el suelo, fue atrapada por su hijo. 

—¡Madre!

—Oh… Oh…

—Conde, disculpe la intromisión. Pero mi esposa no se encuentra bien. Creo que es momento de retirarnos.— dijo Fernand, acercándose para ayudar a su hijo. 

—No hay que disculparse, Conde de Morcef. Mis sirvientes prepararán su coche a la brevedad.— Dijo mientras elevaba una mano y hacía un gesto a Mikhail, su sirviente personal. 

El Conde giró, y en medio de la confusión, nadie pudo notar su expresión torcida. 

Nadie, salvo el onmyoji que siempre le acompañaba.

 

~*~

  
  


No podía dormir en la cama. Tantos años como el prisionero 34, durmiendo en un suelo frío de piedra habían dejado una huella que no iba a borrarse con facilidad. En muchos sentidos, el Conde pensaba que había olvidado lo que era vivir como una persona. Las pruebas de su existencia habían adquirido formas nuevas. Algunas trágicas, otras un tanto más melancólicas, y otras… otras que mejor no pensar. 

Había olvidado el confort de una cama. Su cuerpo encontraba resguardo en el piso, e incluso el uso de una manta era un confort que se sentía hasta innecesario y excesivo. Los espacios abiertos le habían asustado y sobrecogido en un principio. Pero ahora se encontraba atrapado en un romance con el sol, el aire libre y la visión de la naturaleza. amaba abrir los ojos a la calidez del sol, el sonido de los pájaros y el aroma de la vegetación del jardín. 

Pequeñas cosas traían confort. Ropa cómoda, la sensación de agua y un baño caliente sobre su piel, el sabor de una buena comida, voces de gente, aromas, incluso el dolor de su cuerpo ante los cambios del clima le indicaban que era libre. 

_ “Incluso la libertad puede ser robada. No, te ofrezco conocimiento”. _

Las palabras de Brian solían hacer extraño eco en su mente cada tanto. Algunas veces como reprimenda, otras como empujones hacia adelante, siempre con amor a la vida y nunca con acusación o reproche. 

Sin embargo, había noches en las que aquella voz reconfortante de quién le había brindado tanto apoyo durante años se transformaba en algo más cercano a un demonio que arrastraba desde lo más profundo de su mente y corazón todo el dolor del encarcelamiento, mezclado con el odio de la venganza inconclusa, la tortura de la traición y el horror de lo perdido. 

Aquella noche, como tantas otras no era diferente. 

Despertó con su propio grito ahogado, sus manos aferrándose a la manta que le cubría mientras que el corazón desbocado hacía destrozos en su pecho. Giró a un lado, respirando con fuerza mientras usaba las mantas para cubrirse mejor. El aire frío del ambiente era en ambas partes un confort y una tortura sobre sus sentidos. Sintió una leve punzada en el codo, y al mirar con detenimiento encontró los primeros vestigios de un moretón el cual sin duda era resultado de su sueño inquieto. A un lado una lámpara de aceite ardía perezosamente sobre el suelo, restos de una mente inquieta que se alimentaba con lecturas hasta adentrada la noche. Respiró con fuerza nuevamente, erigiendo nuevamente las paredes de su compostura y siendo perfectamente consciente de que no podría volver a conciliar el sueño. 

Las pesadillas, eran esperables. Durante años su mente inconsciente había optado por simplemente hacer recursividad sobre los elementos que lo habían llevado a su encierro. Había logrado escapar, aunque acarreaba en consecuencia los demonios de su celda. El prisionero observando tras los ojos del Conde, susurrando cada uno de los instantes de locura y con el hambre feroz de un animal rabioso que ha olido la sangre de su presa. 

Sacudió la cabeza, y tomó uno de los tantos abrigos que ahora estaban a su disposición. Sus manos tomaron la lámpara del suelo, optando por apagar la leve luz que quedaba. No deseaba desperdiciar más de la cuenta, además de que prefería caminar en la oscuridad. La luna, siempre había sido hermosa. 

Pensó vagamente en Marina, en el dolor de su traición, en la promesa vacía, la última noche compartida antes del matrimonio… 

Sus pies avanzaron con decisión aunque su mente no se encontraba del todo presente en esos momentos. Llegó a las puertas ventanas del jardín trasero, y atraído por la luz de la luna y los astros menores, se sintió detenerse a simplemente observar y bañarse en esos rayos que eran la marca de la locura. Amaba el sol por su calidez, pero se sentía más cercano a la luna. Una brisa se elevó, sacudiendo las hojas de las copas de los árboles. La clase de viento que anuncia tormentas y que asusta a los niños en sus camas. El negro teñido de plata, el sonido de las hojas caer, todo tan efímero en esos momentos. Era similar a estar suspendido en el tiempo. No como la celda, en la cual el ser forzado al encierro carcomía los más profundos rincones de su ser. Sino… Era la sensación de estar atrapado en un sueño. 

Quizás la pesadilla le había traído un sueño agradable. 

Esta conjetura, fue comprobada con el sonido de pasos y hojas quebrarse. 

El conde ladeó el rostro a un lado, aguzando la mirada hasta detectar una figura familiar moverse entre los árboles del jardín. 

Yuzuru Hanyu, o Hanyu Yuzuru como se había presentado, era un joven de porte noble y de actitud orgullosa escondida detrás de una mascarada de indiferencia y cordialidad. El conde no tenía dudas de que el joven esclavo que había rescatado era más sabio de lo que aparentaba. Había mucho conocimiento en esa mirada, mucha picardía y supervivencia en la forma en la que había asegurado su bienestar y el del joven Shoma durante tanto tiempo. 

Yuzuru era un buen mentiroso, aunque eso no era exactamente cierto. 

Le observó a la distancia, notando el ritmo de los pasos. Sus manos portaban dos pequeños abanicos de papel, probablemente una de las primeras adquisiciones que había demandado en el momento de ser consciente de su cambio de “condición”. Su ropaje había sido comisionado a un sastre local, y aunque no era exactamente lo que el joven deseaba, era lo más cercano que podían conseguir sin tener que esperar casi un año hasta adquirir ropajes de sus tierras natales. 

Shoma, quizás por ser el más joven de ambos esclavos, presentaba menos resistencia al cambio. Vestía todo cuánto se le daba. Yuzuru en cambio, daba pausas. Se notaba cuando una prenda era extraña para él, era obvio en la forma en la que se movía que le incomodaba la cercanía del material a su figura. No obstante, no se quejaba. Aprendió a vestir y caminar como cualquier otro noble europeo. Pero nada se podía comparar con la fluidez que ahora desplegaba en sus movimientos. 

En un principio, consideró que quizás simplemente se trataba de una distracción. Posteriormente, pensó que simplemente era un baile tradicional de su pueblo. El ritmo, las pausas y los movimientos sin corte de sus brazos y piernas eran claramente practicados y conocidos con extrema confianza. Sin embargo, era en el tono del semblante de Yuzuru que vio algo diferente. Había una… concentración que era más similar a la de un sacerdote rezando. Un rito escondido entre las hojas plateadas y el brillo de la luna en un jardín lejos de su hogar. 

¿Por quién rezaría? ¿Por sí mismo? ¿Por Shoma? ¿Por el Conde? ¿Por el futuro?

Las preguntas le apremiaban, y no fue del todo consciente hasta que sus pies descalzos le habían llevado a las sombras de los árboles. Un ser de sombras perdido en la oscuridad que observaba el porte galante de un… sacerdote, un soldado, un noble. Yuzuru había explicado vagamente cuál era su oficio. Pero la idea de servir a diferentes deidades y encontrar espíritus en la naturaleza, todavía le era algo ajeno. 

El viento cobró fuerza, los ropajes blancos de Yuzuru se movían como impulsados por vida propia. Cabello enloquecido, ojos cerrados, completamente en control, girando con una velocidad en ángulos que no parecían humanamente concebibles. Hojas caían como gotas de lluvia, y cuando el joven detuvo su movimiento exorbitante, se sintió como si hubiese un instante de aliento contenido en el que todo se encontraba suspendido en el aire sólo para caer como un golpe sordo y silencioso. 

El Conde nunca antes había visto o sentido algo similar. Perdido en la sombras, sintió que irrumpía en un momento privado y prohibido, un invasor en una experiencia que no era para alguien como él. Incluso si no compartían creencias, estaba seguro de que un alma tan manchada por el pecado del odio no tenía nada que hacer en ese momento. Tal belleza era mejor reservada para los justos. No para un prisionero vestido de noble a la espera de la destrucción de sus enemigos. 

Giró con intenciones de marcharse, pero una suave voz con leve acento le hicieron congelarse antes de emprender retirada. 

—¿Se encuentra bien?— La pregunta le resultó extraña. Sin saludo, dejando entrever el conocimiento de su interrupción, y sin rodeos. No era el estilo de Yuzuru saltar a la yugular de esa manera, aunque no dudaba que el perceptivo joven hubiese notado algo fuera de lugar. 

—Lamento interrumpir—, optó por responder. Incapaz de mentir abiertamente, pero al mismo tiempo consciente de que nunca hubo una respuesta satisfactoria a tal intriga. 

—No ha interrumpido, Conde. Al contrario, creo que sin quererlo, le he traído aquí.— Replicó el joven, cerrando los abanicos del golpe, enganchando los mismos en su cinturón y escondiendo las manos dentro de las amplias mangas de su ropa. 

—¿Qué quieres decir?— Preguntó curioso. La mente despierta buscando acertijos que resolver o cualquier cosa que pudiera distraerle de su propia fosa de locura. 

—Los espíritus se encuentran agitados por la luna llena.— Comenzó a decir Yuzuru, ojos exóticos y oscuros clavados en el Conde. —Esta clase de noche demanda ser apaciguada. Delirios, pesadillas y sueños extraños… no son inusuales en esta clase de circunstancias.

—¿Dices que tus espíritus han sido el motivo de mi… deambular?

—¿Mis espíritus?—, una sonrisa entretenida se dibujó en los labios del menor. —Por supuesto que no Conde. Los espíritus no son míos. Son dueños de sí mismos. Así como su propio espíritu, sólo le pertenece a usted.

El Conde se cruzó de brazos, sopesando esas palabras, encontrando mil y un connotaciones. Deseó a Brian a su lado, para guiarle en esos momentos de confusión e introspección. El prisionero (incluso antes de serlo, cuando había sido un hombre), siempre había sido una persona de acción. Acción calculada en sus años posteriores a la prisión, pero siempre acción. Pensar demasiado, simplemente le llevaba más cerca de la locura. 

Yuzuru se le acercó, esa mirada que parecía ver dentro de él, no le decía nada pero si provocaba que su corazón latiese desbocado. Era peligroso. 

El joven a su lado era alguien peligroso. 

—Dime Yuzuru, ¿en tu religión hay dioses de venganza?

Elevó el rostro hacia el cielo, posando la mirada en la luna. El calor del odio que siempre ardía en su sangre provocaba que una palpitación se hiciese presente en su sien. Sus manos se cerraron en puños e inconscientemente apretó los dientes al punto que los sintió rechinar. Nunca se había permitido dejar ir esa ira en forma física contra otro ser, porque era perfectamente consciente de que si comenzaba no pararía. 

Lo mismo, si comenzaba a llorar. 

Sintió una mano apoyarse en su brazo, tuvo vértigo al girar la cabeza y encontrarse con la mirada comprensiva del menor. Comprensiva e inefable de una forma difícil de explicar. Curiosamente, sintió su mente vaciarse completamente. 

—No creo que hablar de mis dioses y espíritus, le sean de ayuda. Pero los espíritus son susceptibles a los deseos e intenciones de la gente. Todo regresa, Conde. Y no siempre regresa contra la fuente del odio. Pensamientos, temores, toda emoción… No es racional—, susurró el joven con el rostro inclinado. —Una vez se ha comenzado en ese camino de negativo, no podrá parar. Porque le consumirá… Y creo que ya es consciente de eso

Yuzuru, viendo más de lo que debía. Pero no le juzgaba, no realmente. 

—Pero no he sido yo el que ha comenzado esto. Sino que seré quién le ponga fin.

—¿A costa de su cordura?

—Yuzuru…— El Conde sonrió con pena, un gesto cansado. —¿Te parezco un hombre cuerdo?

—Me parece un hombre con esperanza por un futuro mejor.

—Quizás, o quizás no—. El mayor elevó nuevamente la mirada al cielo. Su semblante parecía perdido en la inmensidad. —Me agradan tus espíritus. No piden perdón, no son absolutos, son lo que son.

—Son lo que uno ve en ellos.

—Y yo veo exactamente lo que necesito.

—No. Ve una versión de ellos. Pero es tarde, y quizás la perspectiva cambie con la luz de la mañana

El menor tiró del brazo del Conde. Esclavo guiando al amo de regreso a su morada de descanso. 

A partir de ese momento, no era inusual observar a ambos perderse entre los árboles para tener largas conversaciones sobre lo que visible, lo metafísico, y el destino cruel que caía en hombros mortales. 

  
  


~*~

  
  


—¡Venga, Shoma! ¡Ponle energía!

 

El sonido de tacos golpear sobre un suelo de cerámico hacía eco en el salón. La luz llenaba de la mañana se colaba a través de los grandes ventanales, solamente interrumpida por el movimiento de los cuerpos atravesando los rayos del sol. Movimientos fluidos similares a una danza intercalados por respiraciones fuertes y risas enérgicas. Shoma, el joven esclavo rescatado hacía varias meses atrás mantenía una expresión seria y concentrada mientras trataba de mantener el ritmo de los pasos de su contrincante. El Conde, hombre más alto y fornido impartía la lección con una sonrisa en su rostro. La actividad física había dejado a ambos con sendas marcas de sudor, camisolas blancas ahora manchadas de transpiración apenas y si ofrecían una semblanza de protección ante los movimientos de los floretes que ambos blandían. 

 

—¡Un, dos, tres! ¡Un, dos, tres! ¡No pierdas el ritmo!

 

El Conde disfrutaba particularmente de aquellas lecciones. Tanto por el don que el joven esclavo poseía, así como la mera actividad física. Era obvio para el ojo observador que se trataba de un hombre que disfrutaba de aquellos movimientos simples, y aunque se tratase de una actividad peligrosa, no había intencionalidad dañina detrás de sus movimientos. Una estocada abrupta de Shoma fue esquivada por una finta del Conde, quién giró fuera del camino del menor. El filo del florete se enganchó en la tela de la camisola del mayor, y el sonido de tela desgarrarse llenó la sala. 

Shoma, claramente preocupado de haber transgredido alguna limitación, se detuvo tras completar el movimiento. Giró con una expresión de pánico para mirar al Conde, pero tuvo que detenerse al sentir el filo del florete del contrario sobre a pocos milímetros de su cuello. Sudor rodó por el costado de su rostro y sus ojos se posaron en el mayor que le observaba con una expresión seria. 

—Incluso cuando practicas no debes bajar la guardia. Recuerda Shoma, siempre hay enemigos al acecho— Dijo el mayor mientras se acercaba y tomaba el florete que ahora pesaba en la mano del menor como un peso muerto. 

—Pero…— respondió el menor con una pausa cargada de significado, su mano libre aferrándose a la muñeca de la mano que anteriormente empuñaba el florete. —Pero le debemos… lealtad.

—Aprenderás, pequeño, que en esta vida sólo debes ser amo de tí mismo.— Respondió el Conde, apoyando una mano en el hombro ajeno y sonriéndole con algo similar a la piedad. 

Silencio llenó la sala, el mayor girando, revelando la tela desgarrada de la espalda de su camisola. Cicatrices se dejaban entre ver entre los pliegues de la tela, y en un gesto de respeto el esclavo optó por realizar una venia y desviar su mirada al suelo. Ya que, era bien sabido, había marcas y secretos que debían de ser respetados. 

Y como quién invocado por la tensión en el aire, Mikhail abrió la puerta del salón, observando el entorno y notando con inmediatez el estado de las ropas del Conde. Sus labios se apretaron en un gesto de desaprobación, sin embargo no reveló nada más aparte. Avanzó hacia el Conde con un manojo de cartas, intercambiando las mismas por los floretes, los cuales guardó a un lado. El Conde se dejó caer a una silla a un lado, y el joven esclavo supo de manera implícita que la lección había terminado y era momento de retirarse a sus otros deberes. 

La vida en los dominios del Conde de Montecristo era… singular. No era un hombre que se rodease de miles de sirvientes y esclavos. Al contrario, los únicos esclavos eran Shoma y Yuzuru, dos jóvenes de tierra lejana que habían acabado en aquél lugar por acto de un destino peculiar. Mikhail, era el acompañante de confianza del Conde, su mayordomo privado. Solamente un par de otros trabajadores tenían lugar en esa mansión. 

Era extraño saber que los piratas de la Carmina y el famoso Plushenko tenían más contacto y respeto del Conde que cualquier otro noble que transitase las calles de Francia. Pero quizás, no era algo tan extraño. No… no era para nada extraño.

Shoma no era ajeno a los objetivos del Conde. No era ignorante a aquello que se escondía en su mirada. Yuzuru le había explicado muchas cosas, mucho que solamente su percepción le permitía ver. Pero Shoma era ajeno a la mirada afiebrada y enloquecida del Conde al tomar esas cartas. 

Había veneno recorriendo las venas del Conde. 

  
  


~*~ 

 

_ —No he visto el cielo en 11 años… gracias. _

_ Aquellas fueron las primeras palabras de agradecimiento del mayor al bajar de los hombros del prisionero. El tragaluz había ofrecido una ventana a la esperanza para aquél hombre que llevaba tanto tiempo excavando hacia su salida. _

_ Empezando por lo más básico, por leer a escribir, Brian comenzó a enseñarle. Economía, matemática, filosofía y ciencias. Todo cuanto el viejo abad podía impartir era depositado en manos del prisionero a cambio de ayuda en la empresa de continuar en la excavación de su vía de escape. 2 veces al día tenían las visitas del guardia a sus puertas, una para vaciar la cubeta de desperdicios, y una para la hora de la comida.  _

_ Los cálculos del abad dictaban que terminarían el túnel en 8 años. El prisionero se sintió desfallecer. Tanto tiempo perdido, tantos momentos suspendidos y experiencias ahogadas en un eco de piedra y silencio. Pero la respuesta de Brian, era sorprendentemente pragmática.  _

_ —¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer? _

_ Quizás era cruel, la pregunta, el contexto y el momento. Pero no por ello dejaba de ser algo menos real. Cada momento contaba. La inactividad le había llevado al borde de la locura, y solamente la intervención de ese hombre le había dado la motivación y la esperanza de continuar a pesar de las difíciles circunstancias. Ni siquiera se atrevía en pensar en cómo abandonarían ese lugar por mar. Primero debían de abandonar esas paredes. El resto… El resto era demasiado lejano para poder considerar.  _

_ Entre lecciones, de lectura y escritura, entre el valor de la tinta y la tierra escondida entre sus desperdicios para no generar sospechas, compartieron sus historias. Ramas y bastones fabricados con los pocos elementos rudimentarios con los que contaban servían de estoques para las lecciones de esgrima. Los sonidos de esos finos elementos cortar el aire siempre traían consigo una historia o sorpresa.  _

_ —¿Formaba parte del ejército bonapartista? _

_ —Tales sueños teníamos entonces.— Compartió Brian con un leve suspiro, piel pálida por el encierro mostrando el semblante pesado de una mente llena de recuerdos. —Sin embargo, una noche mi regimiento persiguió una banda de guerrilleros quienes habían buscado santuario en una iglesia. Se me ordenó incendiar el edificio con ellos dentro _

_ —¿Y lo hizo? _

_ —Para mi eterna vergüenza, lo hice… Lo hice… _

_ —¿Cómo es que acabó en este lugar? _

_ —Deserté, para dedicar mi vida al arrepentimiento y a Dios. Trabajé como el secretario privado del extremadamente rico Conde Enrique Spada—. La historia se encontraba llena de pausas, interrumpida solamente por indicaciones, gritos de golpes y preguntas de historia, aritmética y otras materias. Las enseñanzas de Brian eran espontáneas, buscando cultivar no solamente a una persona culta, sino a un hombre de pensamiento rápido y contraintuitivo. —Spada era un hombre honesto.Tristemente, un par de años más tarde, falleció en medio de rumores de su escondida e ilimitada fortuna.— Una pausa, un suspiro y una sonrisa entretenida. —2 semanas más tarde, fui arrestado.  _

_ —¿Por qué? _

_ —Napoleón quería el tesoro. No creyó que yo no tuviese idea de dónde estaba. Y me lanzó a este lugar para refrescar mi memoria. Y aquí permanezco, con sólo Dios por compañía… hasta me trajo a tí. _

_ —Dios no es más real que tu tesoro, abad. _

_ Los debates sobre Dios no eran de la preferencia del prisionero, quién había abandonado su fe durante los primeros años de su encierro. Se trataba de una espina en su costado, pero no podía negar que era refrescante compartir espacio con ese hombre que no había abandonado la esperanza de ver el cielo.  _

_ La última vez que había recibido a Dios en su corazón, fue cuando escribió la frase en su celda, con mucho esfuerzo y tallando piedra sobre piedra.  _

 

**_“Dios me dará justicia”_ **

 

_ Eso era todo cuanto el prisionero deseaba de la intervención divina. Justicia. Venganza. Ajuste de cuentas.  _

_ Claro, que esos eran planes futuros. Planes nacidos de mucho tiempo de discutir la historia propia con el sacerdote que ahora era su maestro y guía.  _

_ —Los gendarmes vinieron por mí el día de mi boda. Se me acusó de traición política, que era un traidor que servía a Napoleón, que había testigos que declararon mis simpatías políticas e intervención para participar de un plot en el que se detallaba el método de escape de Napoleón Bonaparte. _

_ El mero recuerdo de aquellos momentos, hacía que el prisionero apretase los dientes de rabia e impotencia.  _

_ —Nunca vi un juzgado. Nunca supe con seguridad qué pasaba. Hablé con el juez sobre la situación, sobre mi incapacidad de leer y escribir. No sabía que había en esa carta que Napoleón me entregó en la isla de Elba. Pensar que solamente terminamos en esa costa buscando ayuda médica para el capitán quién sufría de una fiebre cerebral.— se llevó una mano a la frente, sintiendo la suciedad y la mugre sobre su piel. Ya se había acostumbrado a tal miseria. —Recuerdo los gritos de Marina. Apenas habíamos contraído nupcias. Tan solo deseo que ella me haya sido fiel.  _

_ —¿Danglars? ¿O Mondego? ¿Quién te acusó? _

_ —¿Quién crees?— cuestionó el prisionero, notando el brillo perspicaz en la mirada del abad. _

_ —Danglars, el timonel celoso que quería tu reciente puesto de capitán tras tus acciones heroicas de rescatar al capitán de tu embarcación. Mondego, quien codiciaba a tu prometida, ahora esposa. _

_ —Por cada acción hay una reacción. Y así, mi búsqueda de venganza ante las acciones de Danglars y Mondego. _

_ —Pero hay un detalle. _

_ —¿Detalle?  _

_ —El juez a quién le confesaste tu caso. Tu encuentro con Napoleón y tu desconocimiento de lectura y escritura. _

_ —Villefort. _

_ —Una vez me dijiste que Villefort te arrestó de nuevo tras haberte declarado inocente de toda culpa. _

_ —Si, eso es cierto. _

_ —Entonces, ¿por qué seguir esa charada… A menos que tuviese una razón para cambiar de opinión sobre dejarte ir?  _

_ Aliento contenido. El momento en el que el peso de la balanza comenzaba a inclinarse. El momento en el que la llave giraba en la cerradura antes de abrir la puerta.  _

_ —Piensa. —Presionó el sacerdote, su voz paciente pero sin dejar espacio a dudas. _

_ —Estoy tratando. _

_ —¿Qué pasó? —Continuó el sacerdote.  _

_ —Me preguntó… Me preguntó si Napoleón dijo quién se suponía debía retirar esa carta… Y le dije… un monsieur Clarion. _

_ —¿Nada más? _

_ —Nada. Quemó la carta y dijo que podía irme. _

_ —Ah—, Brian tomó asiento en la pequeña banqueta a un lado, observando al prisionero con esos ojos que veían más de lo parecía. —Quemó la carta.— Continuó con el mismo tono de introspección que usaba para incitar las respuestas de su pupilo. —Extraño que un magistrado queme evidencia de una conspiración traicionera y después aprisione al único hombre que estaba al tanto de la conexión del Monsieur Clarion con dicha conspiración. _

_ —Estaba protegiendo a alguien. _

_ —Ah. ¿Un amigo querido quizás?. _

_ —No. No. Un político como Villefort se hubiese deshecho de esa clase de amistades. _

_ —Un familiar cercano posiblemente… _

_ —¡No!—, la tensión se elevaba en el cuerpo del prisionero. La adrenalina proveniente de la sensación de apremio al tener la respuesta que durante tantos años había tenido como soga al cuello. El motivo de su condena. —El padre de Villefort fue coronel en el ejército de Napoleón.— dijo con un hilo de voz, sintiendo como las palabras se mezclaban con incredulidad y le llevaban al límite de su propia percepción. —Villefort no protegía a Clarion. Se protegía a sí mismo. Danglars, que falsamente dijo que vio a Napoleón darme la carta. Mondego, que le dijo a Villefort que yo la tenía, y el mismísimo Villefort que me envió aquí. _

_ —Bravo, Javier, Bravo. _

_ —Oh… Dios mío. Oh… oh… _

 

~*~

 

Yuzuru Hanyu, estaba acostumbrado al peso de las miradas. Incluso antes de subir a esa condenada embarcación y ser atrapado por traficantes de esclavos, antes de las enseñanzas de su maestro, antes de comprender que eran los susurros y las cosas que veía, siempre se sintió observado. 

Alguna vez su madre le había dicho que hablaba con el vacío, que una zashiki-warashi seguramente le seguía, y al poco tiempo de ser consciente de lo que realmente veía, había sido encontrado por Kikuchi-dono.

El camino del onmyodo, no era sencillo. Pero había gran paz en poder entender los elementos que le rodeaban y lo que los espíritus demandaban. Era cierto que había muchos quienes renegaban de esa tradición, muchos que la rechazaban como mera parafernalia. Sin embargo, esa era su realidad. Los espíritus, los susurros del viento, el brillo del hielo cuando llegaba el invierno, el llamado del río y la caída de las flores de sakura… Siempre había algo detrás de cada pequeña señal. Mensajes, despedidas, advertencias. Todo sucedía por algo. 

Siempre supo que se encontraría con el Conde. 

El conde de Montecristo, un hombre sin nombre cuyo corazón ardía como el infierno y cuyo fuego se reflejaba en su mirada. No había avaricia en él, no había deseo carnal, ni amor. Solamente una gran amargura que había convertido a ese hombre en un demonio de venganza. 

Sentado allí, en el jardín del conde, meditando a la sombra de los árboles, podía sentir el peso de la mirada de aquél hombre. El hombre cuya existencia agitaba las almas de la naturaleza que le rodeaban. Un sin fin de espíritus en forma de mariposa deseaban escapar de ese fuego, y otros tanto deseaban apaciguar ese dolor. Ese dolor que se retorcía hacia adentro. 

Yuzuru estaba acostumbrado al peso de las miradas, aunque nada ni nadie le había preparado para ese fuego salvaje que era apenas contenido.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarle, Conde?— Preguntó suavemente, abriendo los ojos y observando al contrario. Tras un buen tiempo, finalmente había conseguido ropajes tradicionales de su tierra natal. El conde, por todo su hambre de venganza, siempre había sido gentil con él y con Shoma. 

Y era el hecho de que se mostrase tan amigable con Shoma, que le tratase como un joven más a pesar de la mentira que habían usado para poder permanecer juntos, que le daba esperanza de que pudiese haber algo más que promesas de sangre detrás de su tacto. 

—¿Necesito siempre un motivo para solicitar tu compañía, Yuzuru?— Replicó el contrario. Su sonrisa, al contrario de las que usualmente portaba cuando se codeaba con los nobles del lugar, era una cansada. 

—Para nada, estoy para servir.— Replicó con una leve inclinación e invitando al contrario a tomar asiento a un lado. 

Una de las primeras cosas que había aprendido del Conde, era su confianza en el tacto. La forma en la que tocaba a otros y expresaba sus emociones con lenguaje corporal. Las primeras veces que habían interactuado, la pared que les dividía iba más allá de algo idiomático, el conde era cordial pero distante. Solamente el tiempo había permitido que otras facetas del mayor saliesen a ver la luz del día. Shoma, evocaba una sensación no disimilar a la de un hermano mayor. Mikhail, era más similar como el confidente. Pero era Yuzuru, quién realmente permitía al conde dejar ver ese lado humano que usualmente parecía muerto. 

El mayor tomó asiento, y en un movimiento completamente practicado, dejó su cabeza reposar sobre la pierna del onmyoji. La primera vez que eso había sucedido, Yuzuru había sentido la agitación dentro de sí mismo y en los espíritus que le rodeaban. En la tensión de los hombros del conde había visto la sombra de la máscara de hannya que amenazaba con devorar el corazón de aquél hombre que les había extendido la mano. Ahora, con el paso del tiempo y con la comprensión y camaradería traída por la vida diaria, el conde era capaz de mostrarle su espalda. Y esos hombros, que todavía llevaban las marcas de la venganza, ahora se curvaban con algo más similar a la culpa. 

Yuzuru observó la camisola rota, encontrando las viejas cicatrices de un látigo sobre la piel de quién era un noble de supuesta alta alcurnia. El onmyoji, no dijo nada respecto a esa revelación, sino que simplemente atino a dejar una mano descansar sobre el cabello del contrario y elevar la mirada hacia la copa del árbol bajo el cual descansaban. 

—Los jugadores están dispuestos. Dentro de poco, todo acabará.— Dijo el conde con una voz cansada. 

Esto dio una pausa al onmyoji, puesto que podía ver la garra del destino que se cernía sobre el contrario. Una angustia infinita le llenó, ya que ese hombre dolido y cansado no necesitaba continuar con esa tortura. Y sin embargo… 

—¿Es realmente necesario?— Preguntó con un hilo de voz. 

—No hay nada más, Yuzuru. No hay nada que llene el vacío dentro de mí. No hay paz, no hay esperanza, sólo este odio que carcome. Sólo hay ira. Deseo sus muertes, les deseo la ruina, quiero su destrucción. No quiero nada más que verles arrastrarse por la misma mierda que por la que me obligaron atravesar. Quiero sus miradas de desesperación. Quiero que me vean y digan:  _ “¡Eras tú!” _ . Quiero que griten mi nombre. Quiero que me recuerden hasta el último momento, quiero sus ruegos de clemencia.

Las palabras venían en un tono suave, en un hilo de voz que delataba la gravedad de lo que decían. Palabras tan envenenadas como la identidad misma del hombre que las profesaba. El aire estaba agitado con el peso de ese odio. La piel del onmyoji se erizó, sus ojos amenazando con llenarse de lágrimas al mismo tiempo que un terror primordial llenaba su corazón. Su respiración se aceleró, y algo como la parálisis que sufren los animales frente a un depredador llenó su cuerpo. 

El conde giró hasta mirarle, cabeza todavía apoyada en su pierna y sus ojos oscuros llenos del brillo febril. 

—Quiero que me ruegen, Yuzuru. Quiero sus plegarias y que me vean como su salvador. Y cuando me pidan auxilio, les diré no.— Una sonrisa torcida adornó su rostro. — **No** .

 

~*~

  
  


—El mundo se está yendo al infierno.

—¿No crees que ha sucedido ya?

De los nobles de alta alcurnia, son pocos los que quedan libres de pecado. Nuevos ricos habían comenzado a desplazar a las antiguas casas tradicionales, el honor de antaño se había perdido. El imperio napoleónico había caído, el emperador atrapado por segunda vez. La revolución de sangre en las calles, y lentamente se comenzaba a notar como los pecados eran pagados uno detrás de otro. En la última época, la locura y la sangre habían sido moneda corriente en las calles de París. Diferentes historias que habían salido a la luz del día, tragedias, acusaciones y traiciones. 

No se podía señalar con seguridad cuando la sombra de la tragedia había comenzado a cernirse sobre sus cabezas. En los grupos más selectos, se hablaba libremente de los sucesos presentes. Mujeres susurrando horrorizadas tras sus abanicos, y caballeros sumidos en profundas discusiones acompañados de intenso humo y alcohol. Las reuniones se habían tornado cada vez más tensas, y los grupos de antaño eran más cerrados que nunca a los avances de nuevos ricos. 

—Nunca confié en Danglars—, comentó un noble mientras encendía su pipa, cruzando las piernas y recargándose en el sillón mientras observaba a sus acompañantes. —Hice negocios con Monsieur Morrell antes de que su negocio entrase en aprietos, incluso entonces Danglars tenía la clase de mirada que uno sabe no es la de un hombre recto.

—Pero eso nunca te detuvo de hacer negocios con él después.

—Morrell apenas pudo mantener su negocio a flote. Invirtió mucho de su dinero en tratar salvar a un hombre falsamente acusado por Danglars. Pero con palabras como traición y el nombre de Napoleón presentes, no es de extrañar que haya sido ignorado y abandonado por otros inversores. Pudo salvarse gracias a un misterioso benefactor, pero el daño estaba hecho.

—Y ahora Danglars irá a prisión al demostrarse el dinero que robó del Conde de Monte Cristo. Sin contar el plot en contra de ese pobre marinero que murió. ¿Cómo era su nombre?

—Javier Fernández. El pobre chico. Nunca lo conocí, pero ser castigado por tres hombres que después se alzaron entre los ricos… da perspectiva.

—Al menos Mondego y Villefort pagaron su parte.

—Con sangre.

—Nunca pensé que Mondego mordiese el plomo de una bala al perder su honor. Siempre lo encontré como un sobreviviente a pesar de todo.

—Pero era un militar que perdió todo el apoyo de los diferentes estratos del ejército. Usó una carta de Napoleón para condenar a otro, encubrió el crimen de traición, y lo que es más, saqueó barcos haciéndose pasar por pirata y vendió esclavos en medio oriente. El propio Danglars publicó esas investigaciones. Incluso me atrevo a decir que sin darse cuenta preparó su lecho y arrastró a Fernand de Mondego consigo.

—Hay cosas que uno simplemente no puede creer que otra persona cometa.

—El testimonio de los esclavos rescatados del Conde de Monte Cristo fueron cruciales. Es curioso que este noble estuviese en medio de todo este plot.

—¿Curioso? No, para mí es un ajuste de cuentas. Y justicia servida.

—¿Fue justicia lo que sucedió a la familia de Villefort?

—La locura de la esposa de Villefort no puede ser culpada a nadie salvo a su esposo ignorante y a la avaricia de esa mujer. Asesina de los padres del primer matrimonio de Villefort, asesinato de la hija mayor del primer matrimonio en un intento de acceder a la fortuna, y siendo revelada su maldad, asesinó a su propio hijo de 5 años y cometió suicidio. No, esa mujer, esa familia, estaba condenada. Que la esposa de un juez haya sido capaz de tal atrocidad, hace que uno se pregunte qué tan recto era él como hombre. O mejor aún, ¿qué tan justo fue en su trabajo si era capaz de mezclarse con tal calaña?

—No puedo creerlo. Cuando uno piensa que es imposible ser tan torcido.

—Al menos Albert de Morcef y su madre abandonaron a Fernand al ser revelada su verdadera calaña. He escuchado que se ha convertido en un gran soldado, nada como su padre.

—Creo que eso fue lo que lo llevó al suicidio. Ser abandonado por todo lo que él creía suyo. Sin honor, sin fortuna, sin familia. Fernand siempre fue incapaz de… no tener nada.

—Merecido, por todos los inocentes que arrastró a la tumba y a las manos de amos crueles.

La fiesta en los alrededores escondía la oscuridad de la conversación. Miles de secretos se compartían de mesa a mesa. Grupo a grupo había un dato más, una opinión extra. Sonrisas de asentimiento, cabezas sacudidas en negación e incredulidad. La sangre de los inocentes había comenzado a adornar las calles, pero desde que las guillotinas habían encontrado las cabezas de sus reyes, el pueblo francés había terminado por aceptar ese pecado como algo parte de la vida. 

Tan fácil se horrorizaban, pero tan facilmente perdonaban con tal de mantener una semblanza de control y paz. 

Una carcajada femenina llenó el aire, el choque de copas, y tras unos instantes un noble abandonaba la reunión, con una sonrisa satisfecha y una mirada turbia. 

  
  
  


~*~

 

¿Cómo debe de terminar una historia de venganza?

 

Javier Fernández López, el hombre de la mancha, el conde de montecristo. Un joven ingenuo que había tenido esperanzas para su vida. Una hermosa prometida, amigos fieles, un jefe admirable que le había apadrinado y querido casi como un hijo. Un joven que llevaba la esperanza de un futuro en sus ojos. 

El joven había visto su mundo quemarse en la forma de una carta que le había condenado. Una carta firmada por 3 personas que le habían odiado. 3 personas, que invitaron a un cuarto a su historia de manipulación, y rápidamente todo había caído en una pila de cenizas. Su matrimonio no había durado ni un día antes de tener a la policía sobre sí. Había visto su mundo desmoronarse tras los gritos de la mujer que amaba y la condena de que era un traidor a su patria. 

Aprisionado, olvidado, encerrado. 

Más de la mitad de su vida, la había pasado tras las rejas del Château d’If. Solamente su carcelero le visitaba una vez al año, marcando el paso del tiempo, latigueando su espalda en conmemoración de su llegada al lugar. Su nombre olvidado, reemplazado por un número. Solamente la intervención de un amable abbad, un hombre que había sido falsamente acusado como él mismo, le había salvado. Brian Orser, fue quién le ayudó a pensar, quién le educó, quién le preparó, y finalmente quién le dio el manto necesario para transformarse en el verdadero Conde de Montecristo. 

Encontrar a Plushenko, tener a Mikhail bajo su manto, el obtener a Yuzuru y a Shoma. Cada pieza necesaria para su plan de venganza. 

El darse cuenta que Marina le había abandonado. Que no más de un año tuvo que pasar antes de que le tomase por muerto y se desposase con uno de los traidores. El ver a Fernand en la mejor de las cunas de oro, notar que Danglars había sido capaz de usurpar el trabajo de vida de aquél hombre que le había dado trabajo y comida, ver como Villefort le condenaba por su ignorancia, ser traicionado por el propio Mondego, quién habría sido un familiar en otras circunstancias. 

Quizás lo peor, era el no ser reconocido. El saber que su recuerdo estaba tan enterrado que esas personas que le habían condenado habían continuado con su vida sin ninguna clase de tapujos. Felices e ignorantes que él había pasado años pensando en ellos. Años tragándose el dolor y la tortura, los silencios, el frío la muerte y el terror de saberse olvidado. 

Los odiaba. Los odiaba tanto que no podía respirar. 

Y era por ello, que al final del camino, habiendo perdonado a Marina, sabiendo que Fernand había cometido suicidio, que Villefort había enloquecido, que Danglars estaba en prisión… Sabiendo que todo era como debía… ¿Que le quedaba?

El vacío que sentía, la sangre que manchaba sus manos, el terror de su existencia. ¿Qué valor tenía todo eso ahora?

Su fortuna iría a los pocos aliados que ahora tenía. A Yuzuru, a Shoma, a Mikhail, a Plushenko, a Evgenia…

Y él… él estaba allí, parado al borde del acantilado del Château d’If, ahora dueño de la prisión que había sido su hogar durante la mayor parte de su vida. Miró el edificio, y escuchó a lo lejos el eco de las risas de Shoma y los tonos graves de la voz de Mikhail. Plushenko seguramente les esperaba cerca del muelle, siempre servicial cuando se trataba del oro del Conde. 

Los cabos sueltos habían quedado atados, no había nada más por hacer… excepto. 

—Todos tienen una espada en el corazón. Mientras más puro el corazón, más afilada la espada.—, susurró al viento. El aroma a las sales del mar llamando por un último sacrificio. —No hay nada puro en mí, padre. Mi padre en cautiverio, mi salvador. Ya no queda nada en mí. 

Ni emociones tristes, ni la pasión de la ira. No quedaba nada más para alimentar su deseo de existir. Solamente un desasosiego que era como un hueco negro. No había nada en su corazón. Miró sus manos, y sintió el peso de la vida torcida que había llevado. Viviendo para su venganza, existiendo solamente para perpetuar la tortura de su ser y dar fin a ese sentimiento que le había perseguido por tanto tiempo. 

Y ahora, en su libertad, todavía era esclavo de aquello. 

Miró el vacío frente a sí, el eco del mar y las olas chocar contra los riscos. Ya había sobrevivido una vez esa caída.

¿Sobreviviría de nuevo?

Quizás. Aunque en su mano un pequeño frasco de veneno que acabaría por hacer desaparecer esa posibilidad. 

¿No era ese el final que un espectro de venganza se merecía? ¿Desaparecer en la nada misma sin dejar rastro? 

La mano contraria destapó el corcho de la botella, y contemplando el contenido unos instantes, se llevó la botella a los labios. 

La botella nunca llegó a sus labios, sino que salió disparada por el aire al un cuerpo ágil chocar contra el del mayor, cayendo ambos de costado. La adrenalina se disparó por el cuerpo del conde, la botella se rompió en mil pedazos pero el eco del vidrio se perdió entre el sonido de las olas. Todo lo que podía ver eran los ojos oscuros del joven esclavo que le había acompañado durante los peores momentos de su tortura. Las lágrimas nublando la vista del menor mientras que esas manos blancas y finas tomaban su rostro con un gesto desesperado. 

—¡¿Acaso no ha sido suficiente?! ¡¿Tan poco sentido le has encontrado al regalo de esta vida que la tirarías al vacío sin siquiera dejarnos un cuerpo para llorar?!

Yuzuru siempre había sido un estandarte de propiedad y autocontrol. Incluso bajo el manto del mercader de esclavos, incluso cuando sanaba las heridas de Shoma o cuando el Conde mostraba su verdadero ser, nunca había mostrado tristeza o dolor de esa manera. Siempre había sido firme, sin desviar su mirada ante la locura de la venganza. Pero ahora, al final del camino.

—Yuzuru…

—¡No tienes derecho! ¡No puedes rescatar a este grupo de condenados y decidir que tu vida es solamente tuya—, el reclamo le cayó como una piedra en el estómago. Tomó las manos que sostenían su rostro y buscó poner distancia.

—¡¿Y qué preferirías que haga?!—, le espetó, lágrimas propias amenazando con abandonar sus ojos. Dios, estaba cansado. Estaba tan cansado. —¡¿Qué puedo hacer para llenar el hueco que llevo adentro?! ¡No siento! ¡No vivo! ¡Cumplí mi venganza, y aún así no encuentro paz!

Efectivamente las lágrimas empezaban a recorrer su rostro. Ya no había compostura que mantener, era solamente un hombre que había llegado al final de cuerda. 

—¡¿Y por qué no intentas vivir?! ¡Hay tanto que ver! ¡Tanto por delante! ¡¡Se que no eres tan ciego como para negar lo que siento!!

Ninguno de los dos era ciego. La distancia entre ambos siempre había sido forzada, la camaradería que compartían les era tan natural que eran perfectamente conscientes de lo que había ahí. Solamente la venganza, la pared erigida por el Conde, les había mantenido separados. 

—Yuzuru…—, el conde dejó escapar el nombre en un susurro forzado. Un sonido dolido venido de su garganta mientras que sus manos apretaban espasmódicamente las del contrario. La angustia le atacó, el llanto tratando de escapar de su garganta, pero no podía. Simplemente no podía exponerse de esa forma. ¿Con qué derecho podía sollozar después de tanto? Ya había derramado demasiadas lágrimas, y aún así, todavía había más. —Yuzuru… No tengo nada para ofrecerte.

—¡Basta! ¡Deja de negar la realidad!—, el joven sacudió la cabeza, sus dedos volviéndose pequeñas garras que querían aferrarse a las mejillas contrarias. 

—¡No tengo nada! ¡Soy una marioneta sin cuerdas! ¡No quiero seguir así! ¡¿Crees que me gusta?! ¡¿Que me divierte?!—, le espetó el mayor. Ya no había espacio para nada más que honestidad. 

—¡Eres un cobarde!—, le gritó Yuzuru, su rostro completamente deformado por el llanto. —¡Eres un cobarde que tiene miedo de vivir en libertad! ¡Eres un maldito cobarde que no quiere tomar responsabilidad!

 

Ninguno de los dos podría decir quién comenzó el beso. Si el menor, enardecido por la testarudez del contrario; o si el mayor, tratando de acallar las acusaciones que golpeaban demasiado cerca de la realidad. Pero incluso, por toda la frustración y sentimientos a flor de piel del momento, ninguno de los dos parecía estar dispuesto a separarse. Una eternidad en un beso, un instante en un suspiro, y de un momento a otro los dientes y la pasión dejaron pasar algo más tierno adornado por las lágrimas. Un beso húmedo, compartido entre susurros, entre acusaciones, promesas y deseos. 

Al separarse sus labios, ambas frentes entraron en contacto, sus respiraciones sincronizando después del momento compartido. Las lágrimas se habían detenido, pero sus sonrisas seguían adornadas con ese fino hilo que podía llevar a un nuevo quiebre. Una manga secó el rostro ajeno, labios bebieron del llanto del contrario, y finalmente se contentaron con sostenerse mutuamente. 

—Javier.

Una mirada llena de confusión seguida por una leve inclinación de comprensión. 

—Mi nombre es Javier.

 

Ese fue el momento en el que Yuzuru finalmente conoció a Javier. El hombre, no la mentira ni la venganza disfrazada. 

 

~*~

 

_ Mucho se decía del Conde de Montecristo.  _

_ Mucho se decía del Hombre de la Mancha.  _

 

_ Lo último que se supo de aquél hombre que era el ángel y demonio en igual medida, fue que se le vio partir en un barco pirata, lejos de las aguas cálidas. Siguiendo la promesa de la figura exótica que le acompañaba y una suave promesa perdida en el mar.  _

_ —Quiero mostrarte los paisajes de mi país.—, le había dicho el onmyoji.  _

_ —¿Seré ahora yo el acompañante exótico?—, replicó Javier.  _

_—Nunca dejaste de ser el exótico Javi, sólo lo disimulabas más,— una pausa, un beso robado y una suave sonrisa. —Espero lleguemos antes del invierno. Los ríos y lagos son hermosos cuando cae nieve. Quiero que veas el hielo._

 


End file.
